The invention relates generally to hole saw arbors and more particularly to a method and apparatus for mounting a hole saw to a hole saw arbor.
It has been known to provide hole saw arbors with pin locking mechanisms to prevent on-axis rotation of the hole saw relative to the arbor. Nevertheless, off-axis wobble still exists. In high speed applications, off-axis wobble causes vibration which can effectively reduce the life of the hole saw, the arbor, and even the drill itself. The vibration also reduces the accuracy of the cut.